RELATIONSHIP
by december28
Summary: "Tak perlu sama besar. Tak perlu sama luas. Tak perlu sama tinggi" . Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . OOC . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . TwoShoot .Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9
1. Chapter 1

**RELATIONSHIP **

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Yoo Youngjae

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

…

"Tak perlu sama besar. Tak perlu sama luas"

….

"Mereka benar-benar berpacaran?"

"Ya ampun, kenapa selera Daehyun sunbae menurun drastis"

"Ya memang manis, tapi ku dengar dia salah satu siswa yang mendapat bimbingan belajar khusus karena nilainya yang berantakan"

"Apa Daehyun sunbae dan Youngjae sudah putus hubungan?"

"Apa karena orang ketiga?"

"Apa Choi itu menggoda Daehyun sunbae?"

"Apa-"

"Jangan dengarkan"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Hyung…"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Junhong yang terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jangan dengarkan"

"Lihat..Choi itu berpura-pura menderita agar-"

"Choi ini punya nama, Choi Junhong. Berhenti memanggilnya sesuka hatimu"

Daehyun membuka suaranya, menatap dua orang juniornya yang langsung menunduk segan.

"Maaf Sunbae.."

"Kajja Junhong-ah"

Daehyun berjalan tenang, meninggalkan Junhong di belakangnya yang berlari mengejar Daehyun.

"HYUNG…TUNGGU AKU"

Daehyun mengendus malas, menyerahkan tumpukkan buku yang dibawanya pada Junhong yang tersenyum lebar.

"Bawakan buku ku"

"Yess Sir!"

Daehyun dengan cepat berbalik, berusaha menahan senyumnya kala mendengar suara Junhong yang bersenandung senang.

"Berisik! Berhenti bersuara"

"Yess Sir!"

Daehyun memperlambat langkahnya, melirik kearah Junhong yang sudah berada disisinya. Junhong yang tersenyum dengan lesung mungil di pipinya, mata cerahnya menyipit dan suara kekehannya membuat Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa berat?"

Junhong menggeleng, meletakkan buku itu sejenak di lantai lalu kembali mengangkat buku itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi dari gerak gerikmu kau terlihat punya jawaban lain"

Daehyun menyipitkan matanya berusaha menindas Junhong yang kali ini menggeleng lebih banyak.

"Tidak berat, hanya…sedikit pegal"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil menatap Junhong yang menunduk dan menyembunyikan pipi pucatnya dari mata Daehyun.

"Berikan padaku"

Daehyun dengan cepat mengambil alih tumpukan buku itu, mengangkatnya tinggi hingga di atas kepala Junhong lalu membenturkan buku tebal itu di puncak kepala Junhong yang meringis sakit.

"AWW!"

"Ayo cepat, kita belajar lagi"

"Y-Yess Sir!"

….

…..

"Apa soalnya sudah kau kerjakan?"

Mengangguk.

"Ada kesulitan?"

Junhong menggeleng. Tersenyum menatap Daehyun yang masih berkutat dengan buku-buku dan contoh soal untuk ujian kenaikan tingkat.

"Aku akan memberikanmu contoh soal yang baru, jangan lupa selesaikan"

Junhong merengut, menggenggam tangan Daehyun yang langsung melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap Junhong.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini sabtu malam hyung. Bisa berhenti belajar sebentar dan menonton film? Aku ada film baru yang-"

"Aku akan pulang jika kau ingin menonton film, aku akan melanjutkan belajar di rumahku"

Daehyun bergerak cepat menumpuk buku-buku serta lembar soal yang tersebar di karpet lantai kamar Junhong.

Enggan menatap Junhong yang sudah mendesah lelah.

"Arraseo, aku akan mengerjakan soalnya. Aku akan bertanya jika ada kesulitan"

Meraih buku-buku tadi dan meletakkannya kembali di lantai kamarnya. Menggenggam pensilnya kencang-kencang kala sadar bahwa Daehyun tetap enggan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Hyung…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau ingat berapa lama kita berpacaran?"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap Junhong yang tengah berbaring tengkurap dengan mata lurus pada lembar soal di tangannya. Daehyun yakin Junhong tidak membaca soal itu.

"2 bulan"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun dengan bola mata cerahnya yang berbinar.

"Kau ingat?!"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, mendekat dan mengecup dahi Junhong yang masih berbaring di lantai kamar.

"Kau fikir aku lupa?"

Junhong mengangguk, memilih bangkit dan duduk bersila berhadapan dengan Daehyun.

"Tanggal berapa ulang tahunku?"

"15 Oktober"

"Kau ingat juga?!"

Junhong bertepuk tangan riang, menggenggam tangan Daehyun dan menggoyangnya senang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tentu ingat"

"Hehehe~ hanya saja.. Taehyung mengatakan bahwa kau terlalu cuek padaku, dia mengatakan kau tidak menyayangiku dan-"

Daehyun menepuk kepala Junhong dan mengusap surai Junhong yang lemas.

"Jangan dengarkan"

Junhong mengangguk, meraih tangan Daehyun dan membawanya kearah pipi pucatnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan begini lagi lain kali"

Daehyun menatap Junhong yang tersenyum lebar, mengusap pipi pucat Junhong dan mengecupnya sebentar.

"Ayo kita belajar lagi"

Junhong mengangguk, menarik kaki Daehyun dan dengan cepat berbaring di paha kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan membaca teorinya dulu, soalnya akan aku kerjakan nanti, apa boleh?"

Daehyun mendengung mengiyakan, mengusap kepala Junhong yang berada di atas pahanya. Daehyun terus membaca rangkuman materi sambil sesekali melirik Junhong yang tengah bergumam-gumam tak jelas.

"Junhong-ah"

"Ne hyung~"

"Jangan pura-pura membaca, kita adakan tanya jawab setelah ini"

Junhong mendesah.

'Ketahuan'

…..

"Daehyun hyung~!"

Daehyun menoleh, melambai kearah Youngjae yang berlari mendekat kearahnya dan Junhong yang tengah berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah.

"Sudah siap untuk ujiannya?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, melirik Junhong yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman karena harus berada di situasi seperti ini. Seluruh sekolah tentu tau Daehyun dan Youngjae, pasangan yang mereka bilang cocok karena sama-sama pintar dan aktif di kegiatan sekolah. Mereka pasangan yang membuat semua siswa iri sebelum keduanya putus hubungan 4 bulan lalu.

"Kau yakin akan meraih nilai tertinggi lagi?"

Daehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae, memainkan jemari Junhong yang berada di genggamannya.

"Setidaknya tertinggi ditingkatku, semoga saja"

"Aku juga berharap bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi di tingkatku, kalau kau Junhong?"

Youngjae tersenyum kecil menatap Junhong yang langsung melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Itu…aku.."

"Materi tingkat satu tidak terlalu sulit sepertinya, tahun lalu aku mendapat nilai tertinggi saat aku berada di tingkat satu"

Youngjae melipat tangannya di dada, tersenyum kearah Junhong yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Kau memang pintar Youngjae"

Junhong menoleh cepat kearah Daehyun yang tersenyum dan memuji Youngjae, menunduk cepat kala Daehyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Youngjae yang tertawa bangga.

"Semoga kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di tingkat dua tahun ini"

"Kau juga hyung. Kau harus mempertahankan nilaimu agar kau bisa lulus dan masuk ke Universitas terbaik"

Keduanya tertawa bersama, terus bercerita seakan melupakan Junhong yang berdiri disana dan menunduk enggan mengganggu. Beberapa orang yang melewati ketiganya sudah berbisik tak enak tentang dirinya yang bodoh dan tak tahu malu.

Junhong mengeratkan kesepuluh jemarinya yang saling bertautan, tersenyum kecil saat mendengar keduanya bercanda seakan ia mengerti.

"Ah Junhong, semoga kau juga mendapat nilai tertinggi di tingkat satu okay?"

Junhong tak menjawab, hanya berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya kala Daehyun terkekeh seakan meremehkannya.

"Uri Junhong…"

Suara Daehyun terdengar, membuat Junhong seperti ingin mengubur dirinya dan enggan mendengar kata-kata Daehyun yang mungkin saja menyudutkannya.

"Dia mempunyai kelebihan lain"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun yang menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" Youngjae bertanya basa basi, seakan tak perduli dan tak ingin mendengar tentang Junhong lebih dalam.

"Dia pintar menari dan menggambar. Suaranya saat menyanyi tidak buruk dan kadang dia mendesign sendiri pakaiannya walau warnanya terlalu mencolok dan membuat mata sakit"

Daehyun terkekeh kecil, seakan mengingat Junhong yang lucu dan seru, Junhong dan kelebihannya yang tidak bisa ia dapat dari yang lain. Junhong dan segala keistimewaan yang dirinya punya dan membuat Daehyun tertarik lalu jatuh hati.

"Untuk urusan belajar, ia berusaha keras. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mengecewakanku. Benarkan Junhong?"

Daehyun menoleh kearah Junhong yang mengangguk cepat dan menggenggam tangan Daehyun lebih erat.

"Ah~ begitukah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Daehyun hyung dan Junhong"

Youngjae menatap lurus Junhong tanpa ekspresi, membungkuk kecil pada Daehyun yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Semoga kau berhasil Youngjae"

"Ne hyung"

Youngjae dengan cepat berlalu, meninggalkan Daehyun dan Junhong yang masih menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

"Kau mendengar ucapanku tadikan?"

Junhong menganggguk dan tertawa senang.

"Mulai saat ini jangan lagi merasa tak pantas atau semacamnya, kau mengerti?"

Junhong mendengung mengiyakan, seakan ingin menangis jika mengingat kata-kata Daehyun yang memujinya di depan mantan pacarnya.

"Aku akan mendapat nilai tertinggi hyung!"

Daehyun menggeleng, menarik tangan Junhong untuk kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor.

"Kenapa kau menggeleng hyung?"

"Lakukan semampumu, jangan memaksakan diri dan membuat itu membebanimu. Aku hanya memintamu lebih serius dalam belajar. Apapun hasilnya nanti ayo kita tingkatkan bersama"

Junhong mengangguk, tertawa senang dan bersenandung sambil menggoyangkan tangannya dan Daehyun seirama dengan langkah kaki keduanya.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana ini, kau keren sekali. Aku semakin jatuh cinta"

Daehyun tertawa menganggapi, mengacak rambut Junhong dan menarik telinga Junhong yang terkekeh lucu.

"Junhong-ah…"

"Hm? Apa kau semakin jatuh cinta padaku juga?"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, menghadap pada Junhong dengan pandangan serius dan membuat Junhong berdebar-debar.

"Kita….."

"Ya? Kita?"

"Kita kerjakan contoh soal lagi sebelum memulai ujian siang nanti"

Daehyun tertawa dan menyentil dahi Junhong yang merengut kesal.

"Arraseo. Ayo kita kerjakan semua sampai rambutku beruban lalu rontok"

Tawa Daehyun kembali terdengar, mencubit hidung mungil Junhong dengan gemas lalu kembali meraih jemarinya untuk ia genggam.

Mengabaikan tatapan orang yang menatap keduanya seakan membandingkan jauhnya bumi dan langit.

Mengabaikan tatapan orang yang menatap keduanya seakan membandingkan besarnya batu dan debu.

Tanpa orang-orang itu menyadari bahwa ada prinsip yang mengatakan, bahwa sesuatu yang melengkapi akan menjadikan keduanya sempurna.

Tak perlu sama besar.

Tak perlu sama luas.

Tak perlu sama tinggi.

Asal saling melengkapi, saling menutupi.

Maka akan menjadi sempurna.

….

FIN

….

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa~

Untuk ff chapter lagi pending dulu.

Saya lagi suka bikin oneshot nih /terus?

Wakakakak. Reviewnya yaaa..

Makasih yaaaa~ buat yang udah review di ff 'NOTE' ^^

ichizenkaze, bunbunchan, maknae killer, jimae407203,NathalieVernanda, lee taeni 3, Kekemato2560, DZBAP, chobangmin, SJN17, Kang Hyun Yoo-ie, daejunong ^^

Buat sider….ga makasih. Huh. (-.-)'

Pyoooong^^

…


	2. Chapter 2

**RELATIONSHIP**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Open that closed door and smile again.**

**Now, get out of that room, Smile again.**

**Like a brilliant sunshine…Smile again.**

…..

Junhong mengunci kamarnya.

Pengumuman tentang ditolaknya Junhong masuk ke Universitas terbaik menjadi beban berat untuk Junhong yang lebih dari tiga tahun belajar keras untuk mencapai targetnya.

Ibu Junhong kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

Hasilnya tetap sama, Junhong masih menguncinya dan enggan keluar untuk sekedar makan atau menyapa anggota keluarganya.

"Kau bisa mencoba di Universitas lain sayang, ayolah~"

Brak!

Terdengar benda padat di lempar kearah pintu, Ibu Junhong menghela nafasnya.

"Ibu yakin Daehyun akan mengerti kalau-"

"TIDAK! AKU SUDAH BERJANJI PADANYA! HUKS! AKU-"

Nyonya Choi bisa mendengar tangis Junhong yang semakin keras, pemuda pucat itu terdengar sangat putus asa karena hasil yang di dapatnya tidak maksimal.

"Ibu akan menelepon Daehyun"

"TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu keluarlah, atau Ibu akan benar-benar menghubunginya sekarang"

Sunyi.

Nyonya Choi berfikir Junhong pasti sedang menimang apakah harus membuka pintu ini atau tidak.

Cklek!

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan visual Junhong yang tampak kacau dengan mata dan hidung merah karena tangisnya.

Rambut Junhong tampak berantakan dan Junhong terisak kecil siap untuk menangis lagi.

"Jangan menghubunginya~ dia pasti kecewa padaku"

Junhong memohon, air mata di ujung matanya jatuh bertepatan dengan Junhong yang mengedipkan matanya perlahan.

Bibirnya ia gigit karena takut tangisannya akan menjadi semakin keras.

"Dia tidak akan kecewa padamu sayang~"

Nyonya Choi mengusap rambut Junhong yang basah karena keringat, perlahan turun untuk mengusap air mata Junhong yang tertinggal di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya akan masuk universitas yang sama"

"Dia akan mengerti Junhong~ aku akan membantumu bicara nanti"

Junhong menggeleng.

Mencengkram ujung kausnya dan kembali terisak.

"Youngjae hyung belajar di Universitas yang sama dengannya"

Junhong kecewa lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia merasa semakin tidak layak untuk menjadi pasangan seorang Jung Daehyun yang tampan dan pintar.

"Dia hanya menyayangimu Junhong"

"Youngjae hyung mantan kekasihnya..aku-"

"Dia kekasihmu sejak tiga tahun lalu hingga saat ini"

Junhong diam menundukkan kepalanya, memeluk tubuh Ibunya yang mengusap sayang punggung Junhong.

"Daehyun hyung akan marah padaku"

"Aku akan memukulnya kalau dia berani memarahimu"

Junhong langsung melepas pelukan itu, mengusap kasar air matanya denga lengan kaus dan menatap tajam ibunya.

"Aku akan marah padamu kalau kau memukulnya~"

Nyonya Choi tersenyum mendengarnya, mencubit pipi Junhong dan mencuri kecup yang langsung dibalas Junhong dengan kekehan.

"Jadi kapan akan menghubunginya?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku terlihat benar-benar kacau sekarang"

Nyonya Choi mengangguk menyetujui, mengusap lengan Junhong dan menyuruhnya untuk makan.

"Aku ingin sendiri Bu, hari ini saja"

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku akan makan jika lapar nanti, terima kasih"

Junhong memeluk tubuh Ibunya sejenak, kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kembali mengunci pintu kamar itu dari dalam.

Kembali masuk ke dalam fikirannya yang kacau dan putus asa.

Kembali meracuni dirinya sendiri dengan bayangan Daehyun yang marah dan kecewa.

"Dia pasti marah padaku…dia pasti-"

Drrtttt…

Ponsel Junhong kembali bergetar tanda pesan masuk, pasti dari Daehyun.

Junhong melempar ponselnya dan berbaring di atas kasurnya. Memejamkan matanya dan teringat Daehyun yang menyemangatinya untuk belajar agar bisa masuk Universitas yang sama dengannya.

"Dasar bodoh~" Junhong memukul kepalanya sendiri, terisak kecil dan kembali memukul kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu Youngjae sunbae setiap hari lalu jatuh cinta lagi? Bagaimana kalau-"

Kali ini ponsel Junhong berdering tanda panggilan masuk, dan lagi-lagi dari Daehyun.

Junhong membenamkan ponsel itu di bawah bantal dan menggigit kukunya berharap dering itu cepat berhenti.

Drrttt…

Pesan lagi, Junhong akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka pesan itu dan terbelalak kaget membacanya.

'_Kalau berani mengabaikan panggilanku satu kali lagi, aku akan menghapus nomor ponselmu'_

Junhong menggeleng panik, berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Daehyun lebih dulu dan meminta maaf.

"Hallo..hyung, aku minta maaf"

'Aku mengirimkanmu pesan lebih dari 10 kali hari ini, aku meneleponmu berkali-kali dan kau mengabaikan semua panggilanku' Daehyun berseru datar, membuat Junhong semakin takut untuk membalas ucapan Daehyun.

'Kau tidak mau bicara padaku? Ingin aku benar-benar menghapus nomor ponselmu?'

"Tidak! Aku minta..maaf hyung, aku-"

'Kau tidak membaca pesanku? Aku menunggumu sejak 2 jam lalu!'

"A-apa? Menunggu apa?" Junhong panik dan menunggu Daehyun menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi Daehyun hanya diam dan menghela nafasnya.

'Kau…tidak membacanya ya?'

Junhong langsung membuka pesan yang dikirim Daehyun dan membacanya satu persatu.

'_Jangan berkecil hati, ayo kita berkencan hari ini'_

Jangan bilang kalau Daehyun sudah tau bahwa Junhong gagal masuk ke Universitas itu.

'_Sayang..kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku menunggumu di halte bus biasa'_

Daehyun sudah mengetahuinya, Daehyun sudah tau….

'_Ayo kita mencari Universitas lain yang jaraknya dekat dengan Universitasku. Kita masih bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama seperti biasa'_

Junhong terisak kecil saat membaca pesan Daehyun, kembali membuka pesan lain membuat isakan tangisnya semakin keras.

'_Sayang…terima panggilanku. Disini dingin..'_

Daehyun tidak pernah mau menunggunya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia. Daehyun tidak akan melakukan itu.

'_Sampai kapan kau akan menangis dan membiarkan aku disini sendiri!'_

Junhong tertawa ditengah tangisnya saat membaca pesan itu, kembali membuka pesan lain yang berisi keluhan atau omelan Daehyun tentang cuaca dingin hari ini.

"Hallo hyung…"

'Kau membacanya?' Daehyun berseru jengkel setelah lebih dari 10 menit Junhong diam untuk membaca satu persatu pesan yang Daehyun kirim padanya.

"Aku minta maaf…hiks"

'Kau akan datang sekarang atau melanjutkan acara menangismu yang tidak ada akhirnya itu?'

"Kau pasti membenciku, maaf karena aku bodoh dan tidak bisa mengimbangimu"

Daehyun diam dan mendengarkan Junhong saat ini, Daehyun tau sekeras apa Junhong berusaha untuk mencapai targetnya dan demi untuk bersama dengannya.

'Aku tidak marah..kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Aku berterima kasih'

"Kau pasti kecewa padaku..Kau pasti-"

'Choi Junhong..'

Junhong mendadak diam saat mendengar seruan Daehyun yang rendah dan datar.

"Y-ya?"

'Aku benar-benar akan mati kedingian! Kapan kau datang!'

"Sepuluh- tidak lima menit hyung!"

Junhong langsung membuka lemarinya dan memakai cepat mantel serta scarf miliknya, sebelum pergi berbalik sedikit untuk menarik scarf lain berwana hitam dan tebal.

"Dia akan membunuhku kalau aku telat!"

Junhong terkekeh lebar membayangkan Daehyun yang marah dan berteriak padanya, Junhong bersyukur karena Daehyun tau lebih dulu dan tidak membuatnya berada dalam situasi sulit karena harus memberi tahu Daehyun tentang seleksi masuk Universitas itu.

…

"Aigoo. Lihat dirimu" Daehyun mengusap ujung mata Junhong yang memerah dan mengusap pipi Junhong yang dingin.

Junhong masih menunduk enggan menatap Daehyun, meremas ujung mantelnya dan menggigit bibirnya karena tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Dingin?" Junhong masih diam saat Daehyun berseru khawatir dan meraih tangannya, mengusap tangan itu dan menggosoknya dengan tangan Daehyun yang tak kalah dingin.

"Mendadak bisu atau tidak mau bicara padaku?"

Junhong menggeleng cepat menjawabnya, menggenggam tangan Daehyun erat seakan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mulai bicara.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana sekarang? aku harus bagaimana?" Junhong kembali akan menangis saat Daehyun terkekeh geli seruan polos Junhong.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja mencari universitas lain"

Junhong menggeleng keras kepala, Junhong hanya ingin bersama Daehyun. Junhong tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyukai Daehyunnya, Junhong harus berada disisi Daehyun agar semua orang tau bahwa pemuda tampan ini miliknya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu.. Aku ingin kita bersama-sama"

"Kalau begitu kita menikah saja" Junhong mendongak kaget saat mendengar candaan Daehyun, memukul tangan Daehyun yang balas memukul kepala Junhong.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang lebih manis dariku?"

Daehyun mencoba menahan tawanya, menyentil dahi Junhong yang merengut manja.

"Kau fikir dirimu semanis itu? Jangan bercanda"

"Bagaimana kalau kita akan sering bertengkar karena kita berbeda Universitas?"

"Kita sudah cukup sering bertengkar walau kita satu sekolah saat itu"

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Kau akan mati karena terlalu banyak fikiran Tuan Choi, kita berpisah tempat belajar saat aku lulus sekolah saat itu dan kita baik-baik saja sampai sekarang"

Junhong tidak tau bagaimana cara membalas ucapan Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak mengerti ketakutan Junhong, karena Daehyun sangat yakin Junhong menyukainya, karena Daehyun sangat yakin tidak ada orang lain yang akan menarik perhatian Junhong selain Daehyun sendiri.

"Kau mungkin akan menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku hyung"

"Aku menemukannya, banyak orang yang lebih darimu. Mereka lebih pintar dan menarik darimu. Mereka percaya diri dan tidak kikuk sepertimu. Mereka berani bicara dan pintar bergaul tidak sepertimu"

Junhong menunduk mendengarnya, tersenyum miris karena fikirannya tentang Daehyun yang dikelilingi orang-orang luar biasa tepat sasaran.

Tentu saja Junhong bodoh, Daehyun pintar dan sejak dulu disukai banyak orang.

Dirimu mungkin hanya sedang menang lotre atau apapun sehingga keberuntungan datang padamu dalam sosok Daehyun.

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan yang seperti itu"

Junhong merasakan dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Daehyun, usapan lembut Daehyun pada tengkuknya terasa dingin dan hangat disaat bersamaan.

Junhong seakan bisa merasakan detak jantung Daehyun yang bersautan dengan miliknya.

"Aku butuh seseorang yang hanya bersinar untukku, seseorang yang menarik hanya untukku dan membuatku menjadi seseorang yang bisa dia andalkan"

"Hyung…"

"Aku butuh seseorang yang membuatku merasa berguna dan membuatku merasa dicintai setiap hari. Dan yang terpenting membuatku menjadi Daehyun yang lebih bertanggung jawab karena aku tau ada kau yang harus aku lindungi"

Junhong memeluk Daehyun lebih erat, karena Junhong tak pernah tau bahwa Daehyun memikirkannya sebanyak itu.

Junhong tak pernah tau bahwa Daehyun benar-benar membutuhkannya dibandingkan orang lain disekelilingnya.

"Kau berbeda dari Youngjae, dan aku tidak mengatakan itu hal buruk. Youngjae lebih mandiri dan membuatku merasa kadang dia tidak membutuhkanku. Dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, tapi kau…"

Junhong terkekeh ditengah ucapannya, mengacak rambut Junhong yang mengerut manja dipelukannya.

"Kau berlari setiap hari karena telat dan kadang lupa mengencangkan ikat sepatumu. Kau akan menunduk di tengah banyak orang dan tertawa canggung saat diajak bicara. Kau akan sibuk memikirkan hal tidak berguna yang akan membuat dirimu hilang percaya diri"

Benar, dirinya memang seperti itu. tapi perlahan hal itu berkurang.

Junhong tidak akan telat karena Daehyun akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Daehyun akan berteriak padanya untuk mengencangkan ikat sepatunya yang terkadang membuatnya terjatuh.

Daehyun akan tertawa bersamanya dan membuat Junhong sejenak melupakan tatapan orang lain yang mengarah tajam padanya.

Daehyun selalu meyakinkannya untuk tidak mendengarkan ucapan orang lain dan hanya percaya pada hubungan mereka.

Daehyun melakukan semua untuknya.

"Jika sudah seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin kau berfikir aku membutuhkan orang lain sayang~"

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita menikah saja, aku sudah tidak mungkin menyukai orang lain selain kau"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, mencubit hidung mungil Junhong dengan gemas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya…kita akan menikah"

"Kapan?"

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti setelah kau lulus dari unversitas dengan nilai baik, "

"Kalau nilaiku tidak cukup baik?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau punya aku, aku akan membantumu belajar seperti saat sekolah dulu"

Pipi Junhong bersemu malu mendengarnya, merogoh tas ranselnya dan menyerahkan scarf hitam miliknya untuk Daehyun.

"Dasar bodoh.."

"H-hng?"

"Kenapa kau baru menyerahkannya sekarang! aku sudah membeku sejak tadi!"

Junhong tertawa keras melihat Daehyun yang menggigil dan memakai scarfnya sembarang, jadi sejak tadi Daehyun berusaha tampak keren dengan menahan beku di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung"

Daehyun berdecak, mengacak rambut Junhong dan bangkit mengulurkan tangannya pada Junhong.

"Kkaja~"

"Kencan?"

"Kencan kepalamu, kau harus belajar untuk test di universitas lain"

Junhong mengendus malas, mulai menyambut uluran tangan Daehyun yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kita akan belajar setelah makan dan menonton, bagaimana?"

Junhong tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, menganggukkan kepalanya antusias dan berjalan riang disisi Daehyun yang terus berteriak untuk memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"Kau tau kakimu lebih panjang dari kakiku kan!"

Ck. Dasar pemarah.

…..

_Tak perlu sama besar._

_Tak perlu sama luas._

_Tak perlu sama tinggi._

_Asal saling melengkapi, saling menutupi._

_Maka akan menjadi sempurna._

…_.._

FIN

….

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa~

Selamat tanggal 28 desember yuuhuu~

Makasih yaaaa buat temen-temen yang udah review di fanfic sebelumnya, makasih dan selamat datang untuk reader baru (hyoowhite dan ichajackson) ^^

Aku baca semua reviewnya dengan rasa syukur walau ga sempet bales satu-satu.

Thank youuu~

Pyoong~

…..


End file.
